Fixed Glass
by xMousex
Summary: Nami's having a hard time figuring it out; was he real? Or just a dream? The fact that she was saved by a Soul Reaper just didn't make any sense to her. THREE-SHOT Toshiro x Nami.


**Don't ask why/how I even came up with such a pairing.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither One Piece nor Bleach. Please read and please, please, PLEASE review!**

* * *

 _"Nami! Oi, Nami! Can't you hear me?!" A 9 year old Nojiko put her little hands onto her hips and glared at her little sister. "Earth to Nami!"_

 _"Eh?" The orange haired 7 year old blinked and looked at her sibling, giving a sheepish smile. "Oh I'm sorry Nojiko. I thought I saw something but I guess my eyes were playing tricks on me…"_

 _The two girls were in the forest, picking flowers to bring home to forest wasn't too far from their home, so Bellemere let them wander off on their own after making them promise they wouldn't stay in the forest for too long. The sun was out and there appeared to be no clouds in the sky; however, there was a lot of wind. It shook the trees and made the strands of Nami and Nojiko's hair go wild._

 _"Whatever! Let's just head home; I'm getting tired!" Nojiko sighed softly and looked up at the sky. "And besides, it's getting dark isn't it?"_

 _"But I want to pick the best flowers for Bellemere! She deserves only the best of the best!" Nami clutched her basket and looked at Nojiko with pleading eyes. "Just hold on a little longer, please Nojiko?"_

 _"Fine." The blue haired girl sighed and walked past her sister. There was no way she could say no to Nami's puppy dog eyes. "Let's just pick a few more flowers and then we will head home. Alright?"_

 _"Yay!" Nami cheered and skipped after her sister, swinging her basket to and fro. The orange haired child liked to draw maps of areas; while she wanted to pick flowers for her mother, she also wanted to scout the area and take in as much information as she could so that she could later make a map of it. It was just something she liked to do in her free time._

 _"My dream is to make a World Map." Nami muttered to herself happily. "And I'll show it to Nojiko and Bellemere and even that old Genzo! I'll show them!"_

 _"Nami! Don't lag behind!" Nojiko called over her shoulder as she bent down to pluck a pretty pink flower from the ground. "After this, when we get home, I'll teach you how to make a flower crown, alright?"_

 _"Okay!" Nami nodded and bent down, examining the flowers before her. She tilted her head to the side and frowned. "These flowers are a dull, boring color. They don't have any flare to them!" She she set down her basket and stood up, crossing her arms while pouting. "Come on! There has to be a nice bunch somewhere around here!"_

 _There was a gust of wind, a strong one; one that knocked the small girl onto her knees. She huffed. "Stupid wind!" She then saw something glimmer out of the corner of her eye. Nami turned and was surprised to see a stream at the bottom of a small hill. She quickly stood up and scrambled to the bottom of the hill. Nojiko hadn't noticed Nami's disappearance and continued to pluck flowers._

 _Nami stumbled on her way down the hill, and when she finally made it down she deadpanned as she had forgotten to bring her basket. The child looked around and was happy to see that there were a lot more beautiful, brightly colored flowers surrounding her. "Wow! These flowers are definitely beautiful! I'm sure Bellemere would love these types of flowers!"_

 _Nami bent down and began plucking the flowers one by one. "This is a pretty green one and that's a nice orange one, as orange as my hair!"_

 _She continued to pick the flowers, not noticing that the wind had begun to pick up speed. Nami didn't notice until she finally stood up and tried to walk back up the small hill with freshly picked flowers in her arms. The wind kept pushing her back each time she took a step forward. "Hey! This is crazy! Ugh!" The orange haired girl continued to try to climb up the hill and continued to fail. "What is with this wind?! It feels almost...unreal!"_

 _"Nami! Where did you go, Nami?" Nojiko had both her basket and Nami's in her hand as she walked around looking for her sister. The wind was constantly blowing her blue hair into her face. "I can barely see! Ugh!"_

 _"Down here! Nojiko!" Nami yelled, jumping up and down. "Look down!"_

 _"Eh?!" Nojiko sweatdropped. "How in the world did you….climb back up, Nami! We need to get home; it seems like a storm is coming!"_

 _"I can't! Everytime I try to climb back up the wind...it knocks me back down!" Nami tried once more to climb up only to be pushed down. "See!" She huffed. "Stupid wind! I-huh?!" She gasped, her brown eyes widening in shock as she suddenly felt a heavy amount of pressure being pushed onto her body. She fell onto her stomach and gasped; it was as if someone was holding her down._

 _"Nami, what are you doing?!" Nojiko cried. "This is no time for jokes!"_

 _"Nojiko! Help me Nojiko!" Nami cried out. "It feels like something is pushing me down! I can't move!"_

 _"Nami!" Nojiko frowned and got onto her knees. She began to reach out her hand to Nami, only to freeze. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt heavy pressure being pressed down onto her. And then she felt her body squeeze as she was lifted up into the air. The blue haired girl struggled to free herself of whatever held her captive. "What the what?! What is going on? What is this?!"_

 _"Nojiko!" Nami gasped in shock as she watched her sister get lifted into the air. There was no way that the wind could have done this, so what exactly was going on? "Nojiko, what do we do?!"_

 _"Just hold on Nami!" Nojiko growled. She didn't know what was going on, and of course she was more afraid than ever. But she had to protect her younger sister; she couldn't let anyone lay a finger on Nami!_

 _"GAHHHH!" Nami screeched as she felt something sharp slash her shoulder. She was frightened and surprised when she saw the monster that was holding her and her sister captive come into focus. It was an ugly beast, with four purple arms and a white mask on its head. Nami didn't know what it was, but she did know that she was in pain._

" _Nami!" Nojiko's eyes widened even more when she saw blood spill from her arm. She had never felt more useless. She wanted to protect Nami and yet she was in great danger herself. Was there really nothing she could do? "Stop please, whoever you are! Please don't hurt my sister! Let her go! I beg of you- GAHHH!" Nojiko clenched her teeth as she was squeezed tighter. How was she gonna get them out of this situation?!_

 _"HAAAH!" Nojiko watched in shock as a boy with silver hair suddenly slashed a sword through the air. The blue haired girl was then released from the monstrous grip and fell safely onto the soft earth, where she continued to watch the boy in awe. It was then that she visually saw the horrid looking monster._

 _The monster roared, angry that one of it's four arms had been cut off. The boy stood his ground, clenching his teeth and holding up his sword._

 _"Hey….who are you?" Nojiko asked, surprised that she could talk without her voice shaking._

 _"I'm uh….well, I'll explain it later." The boy replied before turning his attention towards the problem at hand. "Man you're an ugly one!" He muttered. The monster roared in response and sent two arms towards the boy; both of which he managed to cut off with ease. The two arms fell to the ground and Nojiko could tell that the monster was absolutely furious by now._

 _"Ugh!" Nami was still on the ground, trying to free herself from the monster's grasp._

 _"Nami!" Nojiko cried. The wound on her sister's arm looked absolutely hideous, but at the same time it didn't seem to be a grave injury._

 _"I'll save her!" The young boy rushed forward again, not towards the arm that held Nami captive but for the monster's face. He jumped forward and with a loud battle cry slashed the monster through the hard mask on his face. The monster stood in shock for a moment before it cried and dispersed._

* * *

"Nami! Wake up Nami!"

"Eh?" Nami blinked her brown eyes open and groggily looked at her female crewmate, Nico Robin. "What is it?"

"I just thought you were having a bit of a nightmare. You were fine at first, but then you began to toss and turn a lot." Robin kindly smiled at the navigator. "Are you alright? Would you like to talk about it?"

"Ah no no. It's alright Robin." Nami sat up and stretched, flipping her long tangerine colored hair over her shoulder. "It wasn't a nightmare, really. Just a dream of a past event is all. I'll be fine, so don't worry!"

Robin studied Nami's face for a moment before nodding her head and standing to her full height. "Alright then. Lunch is ready, by the way. You slept for a very long time." Robin walked towards the door. "Come on out when you feel like it!" The archeologist opened the door, stepped out, and shut it behind her leaving Nami alone with her thoughts.

"That boy.." Nami wrapped her arms around her knees and sighed. "I can't even figure it out myself...if that was a dream…."

The navigator looked at her hands in confusion. "...Or a reality…"

* * *

 **Notes: Hello everyone! Just to let anyone who is confused know, this is a three shot story! So things will hopefully be cleared up soon!**

 **I am caught up on One Piece, however I am not caught up on Bleach. I have yet to read the manga, and I have only reached episode 160 of the anime. So bear with me if I make any mistakes.**

 **I'm sure everyone knows who the silver haired boy is? The boy is Toshiro Hitsugaya. I really wanted to make a One Piece and Bleach collab, but I didn't know how until the pairing Toshiro x Nami popped into my head. When I looked it up I was surprised and disappointed to see that there was no such thing. So I decided to create my Toshiro x Nami story!**

 **Please please review. I cannot keep this story going if no one likes it. So I really need to hear everyone's thoughts on the story. I'd gladly appreciate it**!


End file.
